


Put A Ring On It

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, commission!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Commission for frysfan (That’s right, I’m taking Commissions now!)Yuya Sakaki faces the greatest challenge of his entire life:Proposing to Yuma Tsukumo
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frysfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Let me deviate from the Satogou fanfics for a moment to thank frysfan for my frist comission!  
> If you have an idea, any idea (except NSFW), for a fandom or couple, any fandom or couple, sent me a message and you'll get your own fic, 2K words for 5 bucks  
> Enjoy!

A single snowflake floated around the air, with no apparent destination; it danced around for minutes and minutes, until it gently landed on top of Yuya Sakaki’s nose

The 23 year-old man frowned and shook his head, damn he hated winter, if it was for him, he would be lying on his couch right now, a cup of hot cocoa in his hand and is remote control on the other.

Then again, this wasn’t about him, like most of the things he did in the last seven years of life, this was about Yuma Tsukumo.

He put his hands in his pockets, shielding them from the cold, until he grasped the money he was carrying, that too, was for Yuma.

He covered his face with his goggles, even after all those years, he was still wearing them, he felt naked without them, they were part of his identity, of his very being. He used to put them on his face when he was met with an impossible change or a desperate situation.

That wouldn’t apply in this case, right?

Because Yuma was going to answer his question with a _yes,_ right?

He would be kind, and attentive, and his eyes would sparkle at the scene he was preparing for him and he would jump of joy and wrap his arms around his waist, right?

He would smile at him, and tell him he loved him and his hair would sparkle under the frozen temperatures of the midnight, and everything about tonight would be perfect…

Unless…

Unless he would say _no_

So was that uncertainty that forced Yuya to put on his goggles, and make his way towards the jewelry on the other side of the street…

“Young man, are you listening?” the jeweler said, interrupting Yuya’s thoughts

He blinked twice, no, he wasn’t listening, obviously, how could he, if all he could think about was Yuma and how to make the perfect proposal for him?

“I said…” the jeweler explained patiently “That these are the finest items I can offer you right now”

Yuya huffed

“Your finest items suck” he let out without thinking

“Excuse me?” the old man said, raising an eyebrow

“What I meant to say was…” Yuya recovered quickly “Is that I need something special for my… other half, and I don’t see that special thing around here”

“In that case” the jeweler said, turning around “Let me look for something more… suitable for the likes of you”

Once the man was out of his sight, Yuya chuckled, how curious of him, to think (and above else, to say it aloud) that Yuma was his other half

He would never get tired of hearing the story of his boyfriend and Astral, and the special bond they shared, maybe that was another one of the many reasons why he started to like Yuma in the first place

He, much like him, was a savior, a hero, a fighter, but above else, he was a person who did the right thing, at every step of the road.

Yuya spent the next half hour glancing from one ring to the other, not quite convinced, he saw an Amethyst that looked like an exact copy of the color of Yuma’s top hair, a Peridot that shone just like his boyfriend’s Duel Gazer every time he felt he was in a pinch

Until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he found it, a mysterious stone engraved on an almost simple ring, an impossible yellow aura shone through it and Yuya stayed there, mesmerized

“Ah… A Tiger’s Eye” the jeweler said “A most interesting choice, without a question”

The young man put his hand under his chin, pensive, wondering if this was the right choice, until he remembered Yuma’s Emperor’s Key, his most prized posession without a doubt

The Eye’s Tiger shone in a way eerily similar to the magical item and Yuya said with conviction

“I’ll take it”

His heart dropped to the ground as soon as he heard the prize of the ring and he gulped, taking the money out of his pocket, earned through several nights of starvation, of reducing his electricity consumption to a minimum, just to save and save…

In the end, he was short to his goal, but still, it wasn’t enough to buy the ring, he was about to apologize to the jeweler when the old man interrupted him

“This will be more than enough… The ring is yours, but first, let me get you an appropriate box…” he said

Yuya raised an eyebrow in confusion

“You’ve been here for two hours, examining my rings over and over again, so this has to be important”

“It is” the younger man confirmed

The jeweler smiled for the first time that afternoon and commented:

“Then by all means, accept this… I’m sure she’s worth it of such an effort”

“He” Yuya quickly corrected, closing his eyes, he continued “I’m doing this… for him” the Duelist clenched his teeth for a second, thinking that perhaps he made a mistake, and the old man would retract his offer, maybe he was one of those close-minded people, of those homophobic assh…

“For him” the man said, nodding with another smile, placing the ring in a little silver box and offering it to him

And Yuya exited the store with the biggest grin he had in years, as big as the night he kissed Yuma for the first time

A few minutes passed after that and Yuya adjusted his vest, what a hateful winter night, it seemed like nature was warning him “No, don’t do this, not tonight”

But he already had call Yuma, telling him to meet him at the Park, there was not coming back from this, he had to admit his boyfriend seemed rather excited to meet him in such a cold night, maybe he was suspecting something?

Yuya shook his head, that was impossible, he kept this plan under wraps, hiding it from literally every single one of his friend, nobody could possible know what was he preparing

His mind struggled, thinking about all the possible scenarios and outcomes to this situation once more, Yuma could still say no, and he could still end up heartbroken, but like every other big challenge in his life, he was going to face this head on, no matter the consequences, he was going to do it tonight

After all, this was the best possible night; maybe the _perfect_ night to ask a question like this, as tomorrow Yuma and him would participate for the fourth year in a row in the Couples Duel Tournament at Heartland Academy

And just like the last three years, Yuma and Yuya had the best plan to swipe off the competence, but the young Sakaki thought that this tournament would be much more special if they entered in it as an engaged couple, after all, he had no plans to spend the rest of his life with other person that wasn’t Yuma…

“Hey…” a voice said behind him and suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes

“Hey…” Yuya repeated, enjoying the contact, he wrapped his fingers around his lover’s hands and whispered “It’s been seven years since we met and you never stopped doing this stupid thing”

“I have no plans of stopping either” Yuma replied quickly

Yuya took his left hand and planted a soft kiss on it, looking at his boyfriend and whispering

“And I’ll keep enjoying it every time”

“Good to know…” Yuma said, sitting at his side “So, what do you want to talk about?”

He tilted his head to the left, in that irresistible silly and cute way of his and Yuya gulped, his mind short-circuited, his brain unable to come up with the words

He tried to remember the original plan for this, the words he wanted to say, the gestures he wanted to have, the way he desired to hold Yuma when he asked him that question…

He tried and tried, to no avail, all he could think about was how cute Yuma looked under the moonlight, in his musings, he failed to notice that snow was falling again, and a few lousy snowflakes covered his hair, making Yuma laugh wholeheartedly

He wiped the snow out of his head and closed distance with the young Sakaki, questioning

“So… Why are we here, again?”

“I wanted to…”

“Yes…?” Yuma forced him to continue, raising an eyebrow

“To… to… tell you…” Yuya stuttered

Plan after plan, simulation after simulation, idea after idea crumbled and shattered in Yuya’s mind, nothing he could do would be good enough to prove to Yuma how much he loved him, not a single gesture in his long list of inspired schemes would be adequate

Yuma was better than anything he could come up with and he closed his eyes, trying to think, how to do it, how to make this moment perfect, how to…

“Hey…” his boyfriend said, squeezing his shoulder, panic evident in his tone of voice “Yuya, is everything okay?”

Everything was going to be okay, cause in that moment, the young man found the answer, he knew what to do, he knew the way to make this a memorable night, he would do the same thing he and his boyfriend did during countless battles, after an infinite amount of fights

He would threw every single plan out of the window and just do the damn thing already, so he got up, turned around, kneeled in front of his boyfriend, put his hand in his pocket and…

“Yuma Tsukumo, please marry me!” he shouted, maybe a little higher than he intended, at that time of night the park was empty, so the presence of any unwanted witness shouldn’t be a concern to him

What was concerning, however, was the expression on Yuma’s face and what’s worst, was the next word he said

“No…”

Yuya got up and took a step back, his blood freezing and getting as cold as the air surrounding them

“No?” he questioned, seeing how Yuma shook his head and clenched his fists

“It wasn’t suppose to go like this!” his other half shouted with a mix of confusion and angriness, he then looked down, staring at the still opened box holding the ring, he gently took it and whispered

“I do like the color”

Yuya blinked twice, obviously not understanding what was happening, so Yuma look for something in his own pockets and deposited it on his palm, Yuya inspected the object, a silver ring with two little stones, after hours of inspecting them on the jewelry, he became quite an expert, so he deduced these two were a Sapphire and a Ruby

“They reminded me of your goggles” Yuma explained sheepishly, tickling his forehead

“You were going to give it to me?”

Yuma chuckled and his boyfriend frowned, clearly waiting for an explanation

“Of course I was, for whom else would it be?”

“But you just said no…”

“Because _I_ was going to propose to you, I had plans to win tomorrow’s Tournament and propose to you as soon as we won the cup, together…”

He crossed his arms, faking a pout, and continued

“But you just had to get ahead of me and ruin my plans, like you always do…”

“That’s not something you should say to your husband” Yuya said, regaining his confidence and grabbing Yuma’s chin

“We’re not married, not yet…”

“You mean maybe you’ll say no?” the young Sakaki questioned, raising an eyebrow

“Not in a million years…” Yuma commented, kissing him briefly “I’d never say no to you”

He snatched the ring from Yuya’s hands and put it on his index finger, smiling at the sight, he then looked at his boyfriend’s glistening eyes and confessed

“I once told Astral that the reason I fight is to open a path to my future, and right now, I’m pretty sure my future is you, Yuya Sakaki…”

His boyfriend contained the tears that were threatening to roll down his face and imitated his movements, adjusting the Tiger’s Eye ring to his fiancé, gently brushing his fingers with his lips

“Several years ago, when I was able to summon the Four Dimension dragons, I promised them I would use my powers to make everybody smile, but right now, the only thing I want is seeing _you_ smile, Yuma, so please…”

“Of course I’ll marry you” the other young man interrupted

“You idiot, let me say it…”

“What for?” Yuma argued “We both feel and want the same, all we need to do now is seal the pact”

“And how are we…?”

But Yuya found himself unable to complete the phrase, as his future husband wrapped his arms around his back and kissed him for as long as his lungs were able to hold

And in that cold, dark winter night, the couple promised themselves they would remain together forever, a promise they would never break…

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time everyone!


End file.
